cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Stacy Keach
Stacy Keach (1941 - ) Film Deaths *''Brewster McCloud'' (1970) [Abraham Wright]: Killed (off-screen) by Bud Cort; his body is shown afterwards covered in bird droppings. (Stacy was made up to look older for this role.) *''The Traveling Executioner'' (1970) [Jonas Candide]: Executed in the electric chair by Bud Cort, starting a fire which burns down the warehouse where the execution is being held. *''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean'' (1972) [The Original Bad Bob]: Shot in the back by Paul Newman while Stacy is standing in the middle of the street, challenging Paul to a showdown. *''The New Centurions (Precinct 45: Los Angeles Police)'' (1972) [Roy Fehler]: Shot in the stomach after being called to a domestic disturbance; he dies in Scott Wilson's arms. *''The Killer Inside Me'' (1976) [Lou Ford]: Shot repeatedly by police when he pulls a gun on Susan Tyrrell while walking out of his house. *''The Greatest Battle (Il Grande attacco; Battle Force; The Biggest Battle)'' (1978) [Major Mannfred Roland]: Killed in combat. *''The Mountain of the Cannibal God (La Montagna del dio cannibale; Primitive Desires; Slave of the Cannibal God)'' (1978) [Professor Edward Foster]: Falls to his death while climbing the mountain, when Antonio Marsina lets him fall. *''The Ninth Configuration (Twinkle, Twinkle, Killer Kane)'' (1980) [Colonel Kane]: There are different versions of this movie with alternate endings; in one version, he dies after being stabbed in a bar brawl, and in another (the official version), he commits suicide while talking to Captain Cutshaw (Scott Wilson). *''Class of 1999'' (1990) Bob Forrest: Killed by his own cyborgs. *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993; animated)'' [Carl Beaumont / The Phantasm]: Voicing a dual role, "Carl Beaumont" is killed (off-screen) by a thug who would later become the Joker (voiced by Mark Hamill). ("The Phantasm", who is really his daughter (Dana Delany) assuming his voice, survives the film.) *''Raw Justice (Good Cop, Bad Cop)' ''(1994)' Mayor Bob Jenkins: Killed in an explosion when his helicopter crashes into a building, after David Keith bails out. *''Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return'' (1999) [Dr. Michaels]: Electrocuted by John Franklin while Stacy is standing in a puddle of water. *''Militia'' (2000) [George Armstrong Montgomery]: Killed by Dean Cain. *''The Hollow'' (2004) [Claus Van Ripper]: Decapitated (off-screen) by the Headless Horseman; the scene cuts to black just as we hear the Horseman strike. TV Deaths *''Macbeth'' (1968 TV) [Banquo]: Killed by Earle Hyman's assassins; he appears as a ghost to Earle afterwards. *''Mission of the Shark: The Saga of the U.S.S. Indianapolis (1991 TV)'' [Captain Charles Butler McVay]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Body Bags'' (1993 TV) [Richard Coberts]: Dies (off-screen) after the alien parasites devour his brain. *''Touched by an Angel (1994 series): Sympathy For the Devil'' (1995 TV) [Ty Duncan]: Dies of heart failure shortly after privately riding his two-thousandth bull for his son, Robert Kelter-Kelly and grandson, Miko Hughes knowing he was going to die that night. Roma Downey escorts him to meet his maker. *''Amanda and the Alien'' (1995 TV) [Emmitt Mallory]: Dies when the alien takes over his body. *''Lone Rider'' (2008 TV) [Robert Hattaway]: Shot in the back by Vincent Spano at the end of an argument; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his son (Lou Diamond Phillips). *''Hindenburg (2011 TV)'' [Edward Van Zandt]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, after he shoots Robert Seeliger in order to save his daughter (Lauren Lee Smith) from Seeliger's fellow Nazi agents. *''Ray Donovan: The Texan (2016)'' [Marty "The Texan"]: Mortally wounded after being shot in the chest two times by Hank Azaria in the previous episode. He dies off-screen from his gunshot wounds when Liev Schreiber visits his hospital room to discover that he passed on. Notable Connections *Son of Stacy Keach Sr. *Brother of James Keach. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1941 Births Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Roman Catholic Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths